


I Would Take You

by schreibenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibenzi/pseuds/schreibenzi
Summary: Prompt: David says "in a natural disaster, I would take you" to Matteo and it's like v fluffy





	I Would Take You

**Author's Note:**

> this is once again one from my tumblr! im not the best at fluff since my writing style is all angsty metaphor bullshit but i hope this is good enough to class as fluff 
> 
> sorry this is once again so short!! 
> 
> as usual you can reach me on @schreibenzi

He knows it already, but when he hears him say it, it's like falling all over again.

Everything they've been through, weeks of pain and weeks of hell, so much time apart not knowing if they'd even make it this far. And yet here they sit, the glow of the day still pulsing around them like Christmas lights, the aftermath of a successful prank and a party that ran late into the night.

That's when he tells him, voice breaking through the film of Matteo's distant thoughts. "In a natural disaster, I would take you"

And it takes a while, always takes a while, but when he realises what he means, he feels himself relive that day all over again, relive everything that got them to where they are now. _Is being alone so bad?_

"You would?"

"Of course. Yes. Always."

"What made you change your mind? About..." he has to pause, then, think through his words. David helps with his patience, as he waits for Matteo to piece together words through the fog. Sometimes it gets so thick it takes a while to wade through it all. He does it, though, eventually. "About leaving, going on your own. You feel safe alone."

"But I feel safer with you" and that alone is like honey infused tea on a cold day, sweet and warm and something bright. He is reminded of just how much he is in love with him, with his hair and his skin, his eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He is in love with his soul, his laugh, his everything. He is everything.

There are hands carding through his hair now, soft with smudges of charcoal around the fingernails. David had wanted to draw them before he forgot, this night too important to lose to hazy memories and the thickness of sleep. Flecks of black dust get caught in the strands of Matteo's hair, but he doesn't mind. He'd never mind, not when those hands are touching him, not when this boy made of pain and made of hope, a juxtaposition that makes him all the stronger, has let himself fall, has opened his heart to him.

"Why?"

"Because you understand me"

And it falls silent again, then. Matteo is thinking....thinking so many things it's difficult to keep up as they get lost, spin and twist and dart out of reach, but he grasps and he pulls and he finds what he wants to say, but doesn't know how to say it. How does he tell him that before they met he was drowning, lungs filling with acid and water and misery. How does he tell him that he helps him stay afloat, even if sometimes he feels like sinking down. He knows love alone can't make it go away, but it helps sometimes to know he's there, that he's not actually alone.

He runs a hand down David's arm, watching as his muscles twitch and his skin prickles at the contact. His hands must be freezing. He has always run cold, never really managing to get warm.

"You released me...you.... stopped me drowning" is what he eventually settles on. It's weighty and raw, but it's true. It's as true as the fact the sun will rise even if it cannot be seen, and that it will once more fall and be replaced by the moon. As true as the birds in the trees, and the fish in lakes, as true as a whispered I love you in an empty pool.

"I would do it all again for you. In eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im thinking of making a chaptered sense8 crossover of the isaks (and some hc'd ones) so if u wanna see that let me know! im not the best at chaptered fics but i wanna give it a go.


End file.
